


4

by Fandom Person of Interest 2016 (Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014)



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Gen, Post-Modern
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7893841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/Fandom%20Person%20of%20Interest%202016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cекс, мат, кровь-кишки, распидорасило</p>
            </blockquote>





	4

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. персонажи ПОИ знают, что они персонажи ПОИ и про них пишут фанфики.  
> 2\. четвертый левел, четыре кита рейтинговой выкладки (см. краткое содержание), четыре истории, демонтаж четвертой стены — вот что хотел сказать автор названием

  
1 Секс

— Знаешь, Гарри, я купила себе форму, как у старшеклассницы, белые гольфики чуть ниже коленок, заплела две косички и начисто побрила лобок. Но так у нас ничего не получится. Поэтому сейчас я в образе Госпожи. Ты хотел спросить почему? Почему нам нельзя поиграть в профессора и ученицу?  
На самом деле Финч молчал, потому что трудно говорить, когда кисти твоих рук связаны ошейником Медведя, пятидюймовый вибратор орудует во рту, а его старший братишка вовсю делает свое дело в анусе на максимально возможной скорости.  
— Просто тем смешным ребяткам, сочиняющим про нас все эти смешные истории, запрещено даже упоминать школьную атрибутику… Но ты не расстраивайся, милый! — и Рут распаковала новехонький жесткий кожаный спанкер.

 

2 Мат

— Да что с тобой, Фаско? Чего такой грустный — хуй сосал невкусный?  
— Заткни ебало, пока не переебало. Блядь, нам пиздарики, нахуй. Джон, ты хуле молчишь-то? Мы все умрем, точно вам говорю.  
— И откуда у вас такие точные сведения, детектив?  
— А еще очки надел… Мистер Умник. Я видел их визитку. Они выложили визитку, и я ее, блядь, видел. Нам пизда. Всем, — Фаско обвел взглядом собравшихся.  
— Или давай рассказывай, что тебя так напугало, или не порть нам пикник, — нахмурился Риз.  
— А пожалуйста. Вот, — Фаско нацепил очки и неловко затыкал пальцем по экрану. — Цитирую: «Да, конечно, ещё в пилоте нас предупредили, что к концу все умрут. Но разве мы знали тогда, что Финчу нужно доверять?». А, блядь? Все умрут. Ну, охуеть, а ведь я сразу предупреждал. И такой поворот хуем в рот уже прямо в визитке. Хуй с ними, со спойлерами. Дальше-то что?  
— Ну, лично я умирать не собираюсь, — обворожительно улыбнулась Рут. — Передай мне еще пончиков, Гарри, пожалуйста!  
— И в самом деле, детектив, мы сейчас в самом начале пятого сезона, кто знает, что они имели в виду в этой визитке, — Финч говорил логично, но на Фаско его слова впечатления не произвели.  
Джон Риз, методично пережевывающий бургеры, всем видом показывал, что уж он-то точно помирать не собирается. Между четвертым и пятым бургером Джон отряхнул крошки с пиджака.  
— Может, кто-то и умрет, но точно не ты, Фаско. Ты — второстепенный комический персонаж, а такими сценаристы не разбрасываются.  
— Ой, не смеши мою пизду, она и так улыбается, — встряла Рут. — Все мы тут немного комические персонажи. Кроме Нее, разумеется.  
— Ладно вам всем, видите — даже я не параною раньше времени, — вздохнул Финч. — Полимеры не проебем. А если совсем все плохо будет, мистер Риз найдет их на деаноне и… И что вы с ними сделаете, мистер Риз? Выебете и высушите их коленные чашечки?  
— Спойлеры, Финч, — Риз ухмыльнулся, почти стер ухмылку с лица, но не выдержал и, впервые за долгое время, от души зловеще расхохотался.

3 Кровь-кишки

— Иисусе, ну и вонь! — закашлялся детектив Фаско в кем-то предложенный то ли носовой платок, то ли салфетку. Трудно было разобрать: глаза слезились от едкого запаха, а на руках были латексные прозекторские перчатки.  
— Лайонел, не поминай имени Господа всуе! — строго сказала Картер. Но мгновенье спустя, наступив-таки на один из щедро разбросанных повсюду кусочков плоти нежно-розового цвета с белесыми вкраплениями сухожилий, Картер и сама не сдержалась:  
— Ёб твою, божечки! Может, пройдем куда-нибудь, где не так… изгваздано? Здесь есть кухня?  
— Есть. Но не советую, — в разговор вклинился один из коронеров. — Расчленив тело, преступник, очевидно, встал в него прямо ногами.  
— То есть, как это — в него? В смысле, на него? — спросил отдышавшийся Фаско, и по вздувшимся жилкам на его красном лице стало понятно, что детектив держится из последних сил. Но Картер было не до сантиментов к напарнику.  
— Встал в него ногами, и? — в прямом и переносном смысле ухватилась она за коронера.  
— И методично обошел все комнаты, холл, про кухню тоже не забыл. Разбрасывал обрезки, словно в Центральном парке голубей сандвичем кормил. Так что, если хотите, можете подыскать для разговора местечко почище. Кстати, если вам случайно попадутся глазные яблоки — не наступите, крикните наших, окей? — подмигнул коронер.  
Картер подумалось: жаль, что она никогда не курила. Вот если бы курила, а потом бросила, какой хороший был бы повод начать снова.  
— Да, ну что тут скажешь, — Картер развела руками.  
— Да много чего. Например, наш потрошитель хромал на левую ногу — раз. Те личинки саркофагидов… ну окей, окей, по человечески — трупных мух, которые копошатся сейчас в глазницах жертвы, не могли образоваться так быстро естественным способом. Маньяк явно где-то заботливо вырастил их и принес с собой. Подойдем-ка на секундочку поближе, детектив? — коронер поманил Фаско в сторону кровати, в центре которой что-то маняще зияло, переливалось, играло на солнце.  
Фаско взял себя в руки и догнал коронера. Тот протянул ему пластиковый контейнер.  
— Это содержимое желудка. И знаете, что самое забавное, детектив? Уже сейчас, без всякого лабораторного анализа я могу уверенно заявить: убитый незадолго перед смертью ел фалафель, вот, видите эти непереваренные характерные кусочки? А судя по чекам, бедняга купил его в еврейской лавке, которая, располагается как раз напротив вашей квартиры. Во прикол, а?  
И детектива Фаско вырвало какой-то слизью прямо в распотрошенные внутренности жертвы.

 

4 Распидарасило

— Очередная уловка команды Финча. Я думаю, конкретно это дело рук той дрищавой сучки. Чтобы отвлечь внимание Самаритянина, Машина создала не просто ложные личности, а целый виртуальный параллельный мир, в котором мы с вами, да и все остальные — всего лишь персонажи дешевого телесериала. А эти мерзкие тексты, которые мы получаем вместо данных слежения, — это фанфики. Ну, то есть…  
— Я знаю, что это такое, Мартина. Дьявол, это перебор даже для Финча. В ненастоящем мире по ненастоящему сериалу несуществующие люди сочиняют рассказы, которые мы тут читаем.  
— Мистер Грир, мне кажется, пока Самаритянин воспринимает тот вымышленный мир как настоящий, наши враги в относительной безопасности. Вот только неужели Самаритянин действительно не отличает реальность от вымысла?  
— В том то и дело, что прекрасно отличает. Просто… боюсь, вымысел для него оказался куда как интереснее. В сущности, наш бог — еще такой ребенок. Ты можешь идти.  
Мартина уже приложила палец к биометрическому сканеру дверей, когда Грир окликнул ее.  
— Мне плевать на массивы фальшивых данных. Разберемся. Но… почему все-таки они такие, ну… откровенные? Сплошной секс, мат и кровавые подробности? Ведь в нашем, настоящем мире мы же не такие!  
— Так четвертый левел же начался, босс. Распидарасило.  
Грир хотел было что-то сказать, но лишь устало вздохнул. Самое точное слово уже было только что произнесено вслух.


End file.
